


空灵柩

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: ※ 背刺事件微博转发抽奖定制文（3/12）※ 芝诺光，女性光，无明显种族外貌描写。





	空灵柩

盐湖上空的风比往日更加喧嚣，吹得狮鹫前额的翎毛飒飒作响。光之战士坐在垫着阿难陀织物的宽阔背部，手里握着草原牛皮制作的缰绳，少女微侧过头去避开风的利刃，长发在她的脸侧散乱飞舞。

浸血墓地就在眼前，无数的石碑沿着梯田般的山坡排列。基拉巴尼亚的阳光明媚炽烈，赋予这片土地干燥炎热的气候，将山峦雕刻成嶙峋的崖壁，湖岸炙烤成白茫茫的盐碱地，却驱不散徘徊在墓地的浮灵守卫，灰白色的影子日夜巡逻，防的便是有生人去打扰死者的宁静世界。

看起来它们并没有恪尽职守。光之战士漠然地想，控制狮鹫在断崖上降落，注满了以太能量的闪光过后，视野里再也看不到漂浮的白影，只有山石间偶然扎根的树木在地面上投下影子，聊胜于无地为墓地里的死者遮荫凉。

光之战士的视线定格在前方的墓碑上，上面的铭文还深刻如新，眼前的石棺却不知何时空空如也，沉重的棺盖被斜着掀开，里面是落满着黄沙与枯叶的空灵柩，有蜥蜴在侧壁的阴影下乘凉，爬虫们来来往往，它们并不知道也不在乎这里曾经躺着谁。

芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，帝国的皇子，傲慢得不可一世的男人。当那双灰色的眼睛亮着光彩时，整个世界在他熊熊燃烧的心面前都显得渺小，可当他的眼睑合上遮挡住神光，也只需要那么几步黄土便能容下他冰冷的身躯。

尽管遭到些非议，战斗结束后，光之战士坚持要亲手安葬皇子。她说她已经在女王花园繁茂的花海里接受他为挚友，那么如今他死了，她也该以挚友的身份给予他体面的葬礼。虽不那么容易说服，但其他人终究还是同意了，横竖芝诺斯已死，多一场葬礼又能怎么样呢？

为芝诺斯收殓遗容的，自然也是光之战士。

她仍记得那头金色长发流过指间的触感，好像夕阳下泛着金光的河，柔软顺滑宛如最上等的绸缎，清理起来也是同样地需要小心翼翼，她拿着梳子逐寸解开纠缠的结，握着手绢仔细地擦掉泥土与草叶。

芝诺斯的唇边有道殷红的血流，脖颈被利剑抹开的地方呈现更触目惊心的裂痕，光之战士耐心地为他清理凝固的红泥，为那不会再有血流出的伤口蒙上白色的纱布，她曾为许多伤员施加过这样的处置，却未曾对任何死者做过这样无济于事的安抚。

就连那身闪耀如暗金的铠甲也被她擦得锃亮，深红色的裙布残破如帝国被撕裂的旗帜，垫在双手交叠的皇子身下，被阳光照得如血液般鲜红。光之战士认为，这个人到死都该躺在耀眼的红色中。

抱着这具遗体从花园飞向墓地的中途，天空中肆虐的风吹乱了皇子的长发，别过了他静默的脸，令光之战士恍然产生这个人仍有呼吸的错觉。若不是那过于安详的表情不带任何血色，她真以为这个人还活着，还将站起来继续在血河里前行。

合上棺椁的石盖前，她在山崖上为芝诺斯摘了一束粉色的野花，她不确定皇子是否会喜欢这种娇艳的颜色，但她听说在有的地方，粉色是男人勇气与热血的象征，这听起来与皇子倒是十分合适。

可如今那花散乱成枯草，只能通过细长的叶子和断在旁边的绸带得知那正是她亲手摘的花。有一颗宝珠在泥土里隐隐发光，光之战士认出来那是她亲手放进芝诺斯口中的香玉，这又是另外的习俗了。

光之战士俯身捡起那枚绿色的翠玉，它被阳光晒得有些烫手，贴着皮肤传来微微的刺痛，就好像是颗永远也不肯安分的心。

熟悉的眩晕感突然袭来，作为海德林的使徒，光之战士对这种不适再熟悉不过，她寻着视野里最后的光线坐在石棺边，等待着一个故事被自动讲述。

她曾经通过自己的超越之力看到芝诺斯许许多多的过去，其中大部分都关于那位皇子的童年。

最初时她看到年幼的孩子握着比他还高的剑坐在华丽的喷泉边，可他等待的那个被唤作父皇的人却始终不肯看他一眼，只有在教官报告说皇子的剑术日渐精进时，那个坐在皇座上的男人才会朝他投去短暂而吝啬的瞥视，声音冰冷地告诉满脸期待的孩子，“这不过是身为帝国皇孙的本分。”

她也曾看见前代皇帝的终末，看见在他葬礼上假笑的众臣，看见刚登基的新王独自面对石棺露出讽刺而轻蔑的眼神。半夜的时候芝诺斯来了，与他浑身熠熠生辉的父亲不同，他穿着简朴的丧服，站在华丽的棺椁前一言不发，哀悼用的烛光映出他肃穆地表情，超越之力让光之战士感到了他心里的哀愁，自那时起她便想，先皇或许是这位皇子唯一真心敬佩的人。

然后她看到了更多的事情，看到这位皇子在战场上目光从容的狩猎，英挺伟岸的身姿穿行于刀光剑影中，在震天的厮杀声里静观血流成河，仅是看着这样的画面，光之战士就觉得鼻腔里弥漫着鲜血与铁锈的味道，而画面中的皇子却徜徉在火光与尘土里，闲庭信步如同行走在自家的后花园。

而这次，她明白自己又要看到些别的了。

芝诺斯坐在宫殿外的台阶上，寒凉的月光如流水倾泻而下，为他如瀑的长发蒙上萧瑟的白光。他的身边放着一柄剑，光之战士认出初与芝诺斯对战时正是这柄剑的锋刃在她的手背上留下伤痕。

隔着无法跨越的时间，光之战士看到芝诺斯的铠甲上细痕纵横交错，被那灰蒙蒙的眼睛注视的，则是手腕上那道细长的伤口，芝诺斯看着那道伤口的眼神温柔无比，就像是深情的恋人在望着被思念的对象亲手系的红绳。

光之战士惊讶地看到那双惯常露着冷笑的唇落下，精准地覆盖在那道伤口上，仿佛特意不去包扎，便是为了方便这样的洗礼。

这是他们之前某次战斗后发生的事，幻觉消失后光之战士回归了自己的记忆，与她的同伴们所知的那些战斗不同，光之战士从未对任何人提起这次遭遇。

彼时光之战士与芝诺斯偶遇在不起眼的客栈。那是一个普通的下午，阳光洋洋洒洒，蓝天上有薄云漫卷，她正在村落里了解附近的情况，忽然感到口渴便去店里要了碗水，低头时却看到身后有个阴影如乌云靠近，于是她警觉地回过头去，帝国皇子芝诺斯的脸映入眼帘。他穿得像个平民，一身素色的长衣，她差点就要认不出来。

“英雄阁下，”芝诺斯语调玩味地学着旁人的样称呼她，饶有兴趣地盯着她错愕的脸，显然从她的表情中得到了巨大的愉悦，“真没想到会在这里遇见你，可否赏光陪我到外面看看风景呢？”

撒谎，你根本就特意来这找我的。光之战士心里作如是想，却莞尔露出平和的微笑，不动声色地继续喝完那碗水，将钱币交给店里帮忙的小丫头，在那红扑扑的小脸上捏了捏，对她说，下次再来找她玩。

“你找我有什么事情？”确定他们已经走得足够远，不会有人听见他们的谈话后，光之战士忽然停下来问。

“没事，”芝诺斯神情傲慢地回答，随手将长发撩到肩后，“正是因为没事，所以才来找你做些事，打发无聊的时间。”

“帝国的皇太子也会感到无聊吗？”光之战士故作嘲讽地问，盯着芝诺斯不知藏着什么打算的眼睛，“难道掠夺与杀戮还不够你忙的？”

芝诺斯没有回答，摇摇头露出了无趣的眼神。他在前面漫无目的地引着路，不知不觉领着光之战士来到了片不算宽阔的水边，粉色的花朵在贫瘠的土壤里艰难生长，草丛里飞舞着瘦小的蝴蝶。

“你觉得这样子的风景如何？”芝诺斯忽然问，望着那花与蝴蝶，“在你看来，它们算是美丽的吗？”

“当然，”光之战士敏锐地察觉到对方意有所指，“不管是这花，还是这蝴蝶，都美不胜收。”

“为什么呢？”芝诺斯追问道，“在我看来，它们的颜色寡淡无鲜，实在是乏味。”

“因为它们很顽强，”光之战士早有准备地回答，“就像这片土地上生活的人们，因为永不服输，所以光彩四溢。”说到这里，她淡淡地笑了笑，“只可惜不是所有人都能欣赏这种美。”

芝诺斯闻言冷哼一声，手里不知何时出现的刀漫不经心地挥动，粉色的花朵霎时间便化作落英零落在泥土里，而那蝴蝶也变成两半，跌坠在花瓣铺成的地毯上。

“这样如何呢？”芝诺斯表情淡漠地问，望着刀刃上那抹寒光，“现在你还觉得它们美吗？”

“你不明白，皇子殿下，”光之战士故意用尊称，抬起线条优美的下巴，“永远都会有花盛开的，也永远都会有蝴蝶来这里，无论你的刀抬起多少次，都斩不尽花，也杀不尽蝴蝶。这是一种你所无法理解的强大。”

“就像你曾经被我打倒，然后又不自量力地爬起来吗？”言及他们初识的那次战斗，芝诺斯的眼睛里泛起特别的涟漪，似乎意犹未尽。

“就像阿拉米格人民的起义失败后又重燃的火。”光之战士迎着皇子的视线回答，不卑不亢。

余下的午后时光，他们在那水边打了一场，从下午直到黄昏，日落后他们双双精疲力尽，倒在碾进泥土的花瓣间，天边逐渐亮起的星子同时照耀在他们身上。

芝诺斯忽然将光之战士揽进了怀里，浅灰色的眼睛疲惫却有光，像是经过长途跋涉终于发现珍宝的沙漠旅人。

光之战士靠在芝诺斯的臂弯里，枕着宽阔的肩膀，尽管他们仍是敌人，可她知道对方不是会趁着她放松时偷袭的人，她越来越清楚他要的是什么，因为她已经在那些半真半假的幻象中看到了他的过去。

至于芝诺斯为何放心让她靠近，光之战士就不得而知了，或许是他太自大，认为光即使从近处动手也奈何不了他，亦或是那个男人根本不在乎，生或者死，活着对他而言不过是一场盛大的狩宴，总会以死终结。

没有被铠甲覆盖的胸膛温暖结实，在稍作克制的喘息中起伏，光之战士的脸贴在上面，隔着皮肤传来心在肋骨下方跳动的震颤，听起来和普通人无异。

是芝诺斯先低头吻她的，火热的唇落在少女覆着薄汗而微凉的额头，随意得像是头颅因困乏而低垂时制造的意外，却轻轻地停留在那里久久地没有离开。

应该给他一耳光或者一记拳头，光望着水面粼粼的波光想，然而却什么也没做，仍由那双唇沿着她颅骨的侧面滑落到耳边，灼热的呼吸吹起她的鬓发，与相邻的金色发丝纠缠。

光没有表示抗拒，芝诺斯忽然托起少女的下巴，抬起她的肩迫使那双令人猜不透心思的眼睛看着自己，他的视线居高临下，像是在审视一件战利品，可他十分清楚，方才得胜的并不是他。

少女静默地回望，美丽而深邃的眸子里，繁芜的思绪如水草荡漾，夹杂着同情与怜悯。

她从芝诺斯的脸上看到了难以置信，皇子自然不会理解为何她以这样的眼神望他，她也绝不会告诉对方，她的超越之力让她看到了他的过去。她知道看似优渥的皇家生活其实带给对面跳动的心怎样的匮乏，那一声声心跳，听在她耳里，就像是空匣子里挣扎的发条。

曾经她好奇过是怎样的环境才会培养出这样的恶魔，如今她只想透过面前的这个人，去触碰那孤单孩童的脸蛋，而她也真的这么做了。

芝诺斯因光之战士的举动而错愕，掌心抚摸过面庞的柔软令他想起多年前的事，但下一秒他便不服输地将光之按到在地上，钳制住少女圆润的肩，将她钉在水边覆盖着细草的泥土里。

光之战士没有推开他，接下来发生的事显得顺理成章。

初次接吻时芝诺斯咬破了少女的唇，鲜血将柔嫩的唇瓣染成玫瑰花般的颜色，尝起来带着腥甜的铁锈味，好像是在品尝一场战争的滋味。

在夜晚与白昼截然不同的奇妙魔法下，他们像不共戴天的玫瑰与毒蛇热烈地纠缠，毒蛇卸去了坚硬的鳞片，玫瑰花却变得锋芒毕露。

光之战士的心贴着芝诺斯的胸腔，在此之前或许从未有人抵达过离他这么近的地方，他那位严厉得冷酷的父亲没有，只会唯唯诺诺的从属们没有，从不被他放在眼里的女人们更是没有，反倒是她这位敌人的手在抚摸他平日覆盖在坚硬盔甲下的胸膛，没有握着剑，没有持着刀。

芝诺斯的抚摸延续着作战时的风格，手指在少女的胴体上无所顾忌地侵略，所到之处留下鲜艳的红痕，好像是在编织一张落网，很快便把少女白皙的身体笼罩了进去。

“你会跟所有的敌人做这种事情吗？”芝诺斯撕开了光之战士的上衣，一双洁白的乳房暴露在月光下，很快被饱满地握住，粗暴地揉搓起来。

光之战士没有回答他，自下方望着眼神逐渐温柔的皇子，缓缓地抬起手掌覆盖在芝诺斯的手背上，没有阻止他的动作，只是安静地停放在那里，身体随着他的动作轻轻摇晃。

线条柔美的双腿很快被打开，芝诺斯撩起光之战士的裙摆，探出手指在那已经有花蜜渗出的沟渠里搅动，他见多了寻欢与强暴，却从未如此近距离地欣赏过少女的蜜处。

灼热的呼吸熨热少女腿间的皮肤，粉红色的花蕾在温热中探出头来，随着皇子无师自通的撩拨在晚风里微微颤抖，娇羞得像是含苞欲放的海棠。

私处被近距离观察让光之战士感到难为情，她想合上被托起分开的大腿，却又被那双手执拗地禁锢住，只好在心里安慰自己：我也看过他的隐秘事，而他甚至对此毫不知情。

但身体被侵入的刺痛还是令她不禁轻叹，这种疼痛不比战斗所带来的创伤更加剧烈，却因为隐私与边界的撕裂而更加刻骨，令那股在她身体里横冲直撞的力量，化作击毁理智的长矛，将她的脑海搅得天翻地覆。

曾有人像这样拥抱过你吗？

她几乎就要问出来了，却及时地锁紧了嘴唇。问题的答案不言而喻，她早就在超越之力带给她的那些幻象中看到了。

但有件事，是她直到现在才明白的——为什么她的力量会如此多次地将她带到这个男人的过去？

因为尽管那力量是不可控的，却也会因她的心意而共鸣，就像夜晚的旖旎梦境，白昼里思念得多了，总会梦见那个魂牵的背影。

于是她终于承认，在她心里的某个地方存在隐秘的愿望：她想拯救那个孤独的失落男孩。

芝诺斯自然不知道光之战士在想什么，他只发现少女在他的身体下顺服得有些不似那个顽强的英雄阁下，却像个普通的平凡的与情人私会的少女，但他并不因此而感到失望，反而为自己看到了她或许从未被人看过的表情而露出愉悦的笑。

“如果给你的同伴们看到你现在的样子，会如何呢？”芝诺斯问，恶作剧般地在少女的身体里加速了冲刺。

“不会如何，”光之战士淡然地回答，稍稍调整了身体的姿势，以便让自己少吃些苦，“他们了解我，即使我此时与你在这里相拥，等到了战场上，我一样可以毫不犹豫地捅穿你的胸膛，只要这是必须做的。”

“还真是无情呢，”芝诺斯毫不意外地说，握紧少女的腰，“你让我想起了野地里的雌蜘蛛，散发着美妙的香味诱惑雄性登门，交配后就将对方毫不犹豫地当做饵食吃掉。这样的生存之道倒也有几分刺激。”

“那你呢？”光之战士反唇相讥，“你是那色令智昏的雄蜘蛛吗？明知道我终有一日会杀掉你，还抱着这具随时会沐浴你血的身体爱不释手。”

“难道你没有听过吗？”芝诺斯笑起来十分迷人，若不是眼角韵着逼人的寒光，任何少女都会为这双美丽的灰眸倾倒，“带刺的玫瑰更加芬芳。”

光之战士的眼睛眨了眨，敏锐地注意到对方没有反驳一个重要的事实，或许从那时起，这位不可一世的皇子便对自己的结局有所感悟。

芝诺斯不在乎生死，因为也没有人在乎他的。即使顶着太子的头衔，他也不过是帝国荣辱大局里的一枚高级棋子，即使是不幸战死，也换不来他父皇的一句可惜，那个铁面男人只会觉得他不中用，竟然平白无故地就这么折损了。

这是光之战士后来才知道的事情，但彼时她与芝诺斯相拥在那片月色下时，心里也依稀感觉得到那双灰眼睛里的虚无，连带着那颗跳动的心脏也听起来像枚精密的机械，皇子整个人看起来像是精致而残忍的人偶，力量与征服填充着他的灵魂，却带不来丝毫温暖。

寻常人所拥有的看似普通却珍贵的爱，是这位坐拥荣华的皇子不曾体验过的，或许他早已说服自己那些都不重要，但他猛烈地射在光之战士体内时，心思敏锐的少女还是从他雾霾霾的眼睛里看到了柔软的水光。

芝诺斯没有拒绝少女抚摸他的面庞，索性拦腰抱起少女跨坐在自己身上，好让自己可以更清楚地看见她的样子，一想到这具看似娇弱的身体里藏着怎样的力量，他就感到对她欲罢不能，恨不得拥有她的全部。

光之战士环着芝诺斯的脖颈，手掌穿过他流畅的金发，轻轻地抚摸着他的后脑，动作轻柔得像是在安抚一只猫咪，她可不那么容易被征服。

“给我唱支歌。”芝诺斯用命令的语调说，看起来心情不错，浑然不顾浑身都是尘埃的狼狈。

“这可不是对女性说话该有的语气。”光之战士笑着回答，“除非你想跟草原上那位童贞王一样。”

“那如果想要听英雄阁下唱支歌，该作什么特别的请求呢？”芝诺斯饶有兴趣地问。

“没什么特别的，”光之战士故意摆出冷漠的表情，“只取决我想唱还是不想唱。”

芝诺斯忽然笑了，不似先前那样冷傲，抱着少女因欢爱而柔软的身子，像小男孩抱着心爱的玩具。

“我应该杀了你的，”芝诺斯玩味地捏着少女精致的下巴，作势威胁地说，“就在刚才，趁你不注意的时候，掐断你的脖子，或是将你的身体撕成两半。”

“你办不到，”光之战士抬起视线，冷静而坚定地回答，“真正的战士绝不会在任何时候放松警惕，光之战士更是如此。”

“这就是为什么有人说，女人天生就是好演员？”芝诺斯半信半疑地望着光之战士明亮却永远隔膜的眼睛，手指在那张泛着潮红的面颊上逡巡，像在视察被自己征服过的领地。

“应该这么说，兵不厌诈。”光之战士狡黠地眨眨眼睛，舒坦地靠在芝诺斯肌肉匀称的臂膀上，目光忽然捕捉到了一样东西，“你真想听我唱歌吗？”

芝诺斯从少女的眼睛里看到了陷阱，却还是问：“如果我说是呢？”

“那就要拿出相应的交换，”少女早有预谋地回答，“光之战士的歌声可不是随意能听的。”

“你想要什么？”芝诺斯笑过后大方地表示，“我可以给你多得足够埋身的黄金，或是你这辈子都没见过的豪华宫殿。你不是喜欢花吗？给你修一座美丽的花园怎么样？这些能换来你的一支歌吗？”

“听起来倒是不错，”光之战士点头，又随即摇头，“可我不需要这些，黄金我带不走，宫殿也无法长期留驻，鲜花我更喜欢到原野上去看，你说的这些……我都不要。”

“那你要什么呢？”芝诺斯方才所给出的那些，都是他见别人索取过的，他实在是想不出有什么东西是英雄阁下想要而无法获得的。

“你额头上的眼睛，”光之战士说，不像是在开玩笑，“我只要这个。”

“你要我把它挖下来给你？”芝诺斯有些意外，却并不像是舍不得，他的手指在光之战士的颈窝里画了个圈，“你打算用它做个项链吗？还是戒指？”他抓起少女的手，纤细的指腹覆盖着刚打磨平整的残茧，“我看戒指倒是挺合适的，戴在无名指怎么样？”

“我想尝尝它的味道。”光之战士望着那粒微微泛着银光的白珠，指尖俏皮地沿着它的边缘打转，像在摩挲一颗嵌在贝壳里的珍珠。

“没想到你还有这么特别的嗜好，”芝诺斯故作讽刺，“你觉得我有可能答应你吗？”

“为什么不呢？”光之战士反问，“你又不会失去什么，”见芝诺斯只是看着她不说话，恶作剧的少女这才说出了她真正想要的，“让我吻一下它，这样我便尝到它的味道了。”

芝诺斯没什么表情地摇了摇头，审视着少女看起来十分认真的眼睛，过了片刻后才说，“那你来吧。”

光之战士按住芝诺斯的肩膀，跪在两边的膝盖稍稍用力，身体像只猫咪那样竖直起来，伸出殷粉色的舌尖，慢慢地朝着芝诺斯额头上那粒圆珠凑近。

“什么味道的？尝过了可否告诉我一声？”芝诺斯看似满不在乎，搭在少女腰侧的手却不由得握紧了。

“放松点，”光之战士拍了拍他的肩，“你这样拦着我的腰，我怎么够得着？”

芝诺斯终于放开了手，手掌交叠落在膝盖上的样子竟有点像个听话的乖学生。他经历过更多更可怕的事情，心却从未像现在这样猛烈地跳动过。

“是冰的。”光之战士的声音自上方传来，因为伸着舌头的缘故有些含混不清。

“剑刃那样的？”芝诺斯好奇地问。

“硬要比喻的话，珍珠更恰当，形状也更相似。”光之战士回答，“钢铁太冷酷了，它却具有温度，虽然只是一点点。”

“你说的话是矛盾的，”芝诺斯摇着头说，“没有什么东西可以既具有温度，又寒冷。”

“也不是没有，”光之战士反驳，“比如月亮，看起来清冷，光芒却是柔和的。比如心，跳动时摸起来永远是热的，却依然会让人感到心冷。”

“我的家庭教师应该会喜欢你，”芝诺斯说，“他就喜欢说这些好听却无意义的话。”几秒后他又说，“可惜他死了。那时我七岁，满心想着怎么才能逃过他枯燥的文法课，我对卫兵们抱怨说，要是再也不用见他就好了，这时父皇刚巧路过，听见了我说的话，便满足了我的愿望。他当着我的面斩下了他的头，然后拎着血淋淋的脑袋告诉我，身为皇族应该为自己说出的每一个字负责。”

光之战士覆盖在芝诺斯额头的唇贴得更紧了些，她想起幻梦里见到的那位像是长了副铁面具在脸上的男人，有这样的父亲真是难以想象那孩子是怎么长大的，身在皇家父慈子孝或许很难，但不是所有的皇室都冰冷到这地步。

“所以你现在可以为我唱歌了吗？”芝诺斯打断了光之战士的沉思，他猜到对方可能在想什么，却不愿意承认。

“你想听什么？”光之战士问，放低了身子，重新坐在皇子怀里。

“在你的家乡，最动听的歌是什么？”芝诺斯问。他听说这位少女出生在离这里十分遥远的另一片大陆，人类与丑陋未开化的蛮族共享土地，那是他未去过的地方，或许从少女的歌声里可以窥见些许风景。但他为何会对这些感兴趣，就是个不可言说的话题了。

“是战士们唱的歌。”光之战士说着便开口唱了起来，“她的音线不算特别动听，甚至有些微微的沙哑，那是方才欢爱中饮下太多风的缘故。她的歌声里有辽阔宽广的海洋，有茂密繁盛的森林，有黄沙迷蒙的沙漠，还有白雪皑皑的山峦，有少女编织的雪白丝绢，有老人手里捧着的南瓜粥，却唯独没有厮杀与呐喊，没有炮火与铁蹄。”

“这也算战士的歌吗？”芝诺斯不屑地问，“怎么听起来软绵绵的？”

“这歌曲所唱的，是战士们甘愿为之流血和牺牲的理由，”一曲唱罢，光之战士解释道，望向远方的群山，目光渺远，像是看到了海的那边，“我曾在艾欧泽亚不同的地方听到过这首歌，由不用的种族用不同的口音所唱，是战士们最喜欢的一首歌。”

芝诺斯若有所思地看着水面，男人怀抱着少女的倒影静谧得像是一幅画，而后有微风吹过，将这幅画连同水里的月亮一起搅碎，化作无数繁星点点在水面荡漾。

后来的事情就如大家都知道的那样，光之战士打败了帝国皇子芝诺斯，见证他在女王花园里自刎，并亲自确认了他的死亡。芝诺斯从令阿拉米格人咬牙切齿的魔鬼变成了倒在光之战士英名下的又一个敌人，在被后人写就的历史中他将永远以此形象存在。

而有些事情却注定被历史的烟尘淹没，光之战士望着芝诺斯逐渐暗淡下去的眼眸，心里想的是他们曾经有过的那一夜，他们仅有的那一夜，她在那水边的月色下见到的恶魔脸上属于人类的表情，除了她外再不会有任何人知道。

那时，她是如此认为的，甚至可以说笃信。

而现在，坐在这空荡荡的灵柩边，光之战士从另一场幻梦中刚刚归来，脑海里还残留着皇子坐在台阶上吻手腕那道伤痕的样子。他看起来深情款款，除了那个能够伤害到他的少女，从未有人在他的身体上留下过任何痕迹，心里更没有，而光之战士却两个都做到了。

或许这便是他如此执念追求战斗的原因，光之战士托着腮想，他只能在疼痛中感受到激情，只能借由你死我活的追求获得长久的陪伴，他的心是如此空旷寂寥，恰如这被掏空的石棺。

而此时光之战士的心也是同样的空落，她本以为皇子的死便是一切的终焉，爱也好，恨也罢，想要拯救那个人的愿望和不得不与他为敌的现实，都将被掩埋在盐湖边层叠的山岩里，随着石棺盖的合上化作昨日的尘埃。

可如今却有人将这灵柩重新打开，带走了皇子本该已经腐烂朽坏的遗体，如果情报没错的话，那人又让皇子重新复活了过来。

她的战友们担心的是他们又要再一次面对这位恶魔，光之战士在他们讨论时一言不发，心里却在思忖，复活的芝诺斯是否仍具有与过去相同的灵魂？他会不会记得他们之间的拥抱与亲吻，连同所有的铁和血，火与烟？

她没有人可以倾诉这些事，并非不愿对伙伴们坦诚，而是不希望他们为此担心，她相信自己的内心足够强大可以承担杀死爱人的痛苦，却没想到竟要面对相同的事情两次。

如果复活的芝诺斯还是那个站在侵略者阵营里的魔鬼，那她一定会毫不犹豫地再杀他一次。

但在她的心里又有另一种假设：如果那不是芝诺斯，只是一个占据了他的肉体，有着相同容貌的赝品呢？

这样的想法令她感到稍许安慰，再次击垮那具身体将变得不再困难，但她又很快感到怒不可遏。

那个掘墓的人惊扰了死者安眠的灵魂，玷污了她曾交付过爱意的身体，躲藏在那张时常出现在她梦里的脸后不知道密谋着什么，她怎么能够容忍这样的事？

梦里坐在喷泉边的小孩出现在她的脑海里，这次那双圆溜溜的灰色眼睛没有望着大殿，而是转过来天真地望着她，金色的睫毛落满水珠折射出的阳光，额头的那颗珍珠圆润光洁。

冰凉的感觉重现在舌尖，像是喷泉的水珠落在上面。光之战士为自己没能救得了那个孤独的孩子而遗憾，承认自己连他的死后宁静也没能保证则是更加愧疚的事情。

天空有鹰黑色的影子划过，光之战士在悬崖上站起身，绿色的香玉被她的皮肤温暖。少女自怀里取出一枚锦囊，将那块绿玉妥善地安放，藏在怀里贴心的位置。

静憩在旁的狮鹫随着笛声的召唤扇了扇翅膀，听话地走到她跟前俯下身子。

少女身姿轻盈地跃上去，抚了抚狮鹫覆盖着羽毛的脑袋，轻轻地拍了拍。得到命令的狮鹫飞上天空，朝着女王花园的方向展翅，那里如今是所有人民都可以沐浴花香的地方。

芝诺斯，我一定会重新找到你，将你带回来，回这里，或是……

光之战士在天边初现鱼肚白的晨曦里扬起微笑，几缕发丝被风吹离她的肩，朝着下方逐渐看不见的空灵柩飘去。


End file.
